


Arrest Me, Officer

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Car Sex, Idk what i'm doing, Kinda PWP, M/M, Policeofficer!hyunwoo, Policeofficer!wonho, Smut, Teenager!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: What could be more hot than a sex with walking sex god officer in a steamy car? Nothing.Or a story where rich, spoiled kid Hyungwon getting fucked by hot Officer Shin





	Arrest Me, Officer

Hyungwon, a 19 years old rich and spoiled brat, partying in Guilty Clan. The high class night club in Seoul, it wasn’t something new of course, being born in a very rich family as the only son already gives him the title of _‘daddy’s boy’_

He bit his lip as he grinds his body to whoever behind him while swaying his hips seductively, yes this is his life. A life that revolves around partying, alcohol and sex.

The male behind him groaned as he slid his way down to Hyungwon’s crotch, making Hyungwon moaned into the touch.  
“Yes baby, just like that” Hyungwon giggles at the sight of Kihyun getting fucked in the corner of VIP section by Hyunwoo who was a police officer, it’s very rare of him to hang out in bar like this so Kihyun must’ve pulled some strings, that boy looked like a moaning mess as Hyunwoo rammed into him mercilessly. Hyungwon looked to another side where Changkyun is sandwiched between Minhyuk and Jooheon, getting his brain fucked with double penetration.

Damn, his friends are having fun.

Hyungwon pulled away from the male behind him and made his way towards the bar, he lift his finger and the bartender quickly made his drink. He gulped down the liquid and groaned at the burning sensation in his throat. This was supposed to be fun, of course but his friends had to leave him because their boyfriends came along and fucked them hard while Hyungwon was there, changing partner every now and then.

The boy took some cash and left it at the counter and walked outside the bar, he hissed at the cold air and made his way to his Lamborghini. He sighed as he turned on the heater, playing some loud music and started driving at an unbelievably speed.

Who cares, it’s past 2 AM and it's not like he's going to kill some random nocturnal anyway.

-

Wonho sighed as he looked at the watch, it’s past 2 AM and here he was stuck in his office. He clicked his tongue and change the TV channel lazily. Hyunwoo had left early because he said that his boyfriend is not feeling well (which of course it’s a lie) and that leaves him alone in the police station.  
There is no one out there and the street looks like a fuckin haunted city, so why bother?

Wonho was about to fall asleep when he heard a ‘beep’ he quickly opened his eyes and watched the screen. A red Lamborghini driving through at an unbelievable speed.

He clicked his tongue,

_Kids these days._

Wonho quickly took his equipment, not forgetting his gun and car key as he made his way to the parking lot.

Ho boi, it’s going to be a boring night.

It took no time for Wonho to tailed the red car, he put on his speaker

“SK0115 please pull over the car” Wonho said to the speaker, of course whoever drive the car listened but didn’t do it, instead increasing his speed.  
“Why you got to make it hard” Wonho sighed as he increased his speed too  
“SK0115, I repeat again. Pull over” Wonho said again but the car still not pulling over.  
“You asked for this” Wonho said as he overtaking the car in front of him, the red car quickly stopped. It was a close and dangerous call but hey at least the red car stopped now.

Wonho step out the car as he watched the red car in front of him, he walked and knocked on the window. The driver of the red car lowered it and looked at him annoyed.  
He was a teenager, probably in his 20s with pink hair and plump lips. The boy looked up and quirk and eyebrow, he leaned to the car door and smirked  
“What is it _officer_???” Wonho sighed, okay this boy might be hot but clearly he’s not in the mood for playing around right now.  
“Do you realize that you are breaking the law by driving over the speed limit and under influence of alcohol?” Wonho said as he scribbled something  
“Hmmhhmm” the boy said again  
“I’m Hyungwon” he said  
“Thank you for telling your name but I didn’t asked” Wonho said  
“What do you want officer?” the boy said again  
“Get out of the car” Wonho said with a firm voice, the boy quickly do as he said and get out of the car.

Damn, he has a slim waist and long legs.

Meanwhile Hyungwon, eyeing Wonho from head to toe. He wasn’t expecting a hot dude coming out of the police car, let alone hot, the dude was wearing leather harness. He should be illegal, so he knew that he had to get this man on top of him by tonight.

Hyungwon licked his lips and slicked back his soft pink hair, he knows he’s sexy and he makes sure to show it really well to the officer in front of him

What is hotter than a sex with a police officer? Nothing.

“You are under arrest” Wonho said as he takes out his handcuffs  
“Ooh” Hyungwon hummed and let his hands getting handcuffed  
“How old are you? 20? And where are your parents?” Wonho asked again  
“Umm” Hyungwon bit his lip, he is very aware of how Wonho stared at his lips too long to be normal.  
“I’m 19 and my parents are busy, officer” he said it again, Wonho shook his head and was about take something in his car when Hyungwon stopped him. He was getting pulled by his harness.  
“Don’t tell my parents” Hyungwon said, looking at Wonho with a seductive look. He ran his hands through the thin fiber and feeling the muscles and his abs.  
“Then, what do you want me to do?” Wonho said as he crossed his arms on his chest, why not play along?  
Hyungwon gulped at the sight of Wonho’’s muscles flexed, damn he just wants to be crushed by those bulky arms and he’d be grateful for it.  
“I don’t know…” he said again, Wonho leaned closer and licked at his ear shell making Hyungwon shuddered  
“Bad boy should be punished eh?” Wonho said as he gripped Hyungwon’s pink locks  
“Unghh” Hyungwon moaned at the slight pain, his lips parted a little. Wonho smirked and pulled him into a harsh kiss, tongue battling for dominance which he easily won. The boy shuddered into the kiss and grabbed at his harness for support as his legs becomes weak.  
“You are a very bad boy” Wonho said again, pushing Hyungwon to his red car making him hissed at the sudden cold  
“Yeah?” Hyungwon said as he pulled his hands over Wonho’s head and quickly circled his neck  
“Tell me… how bad am I?” he grinds into Wonho, damn he can feels how hard the man was just by grinding against him  
“Tell me….” Hyungwon eyes trailed down to Wonho’s name tag  
“Hoseok” he moaned at the name  
“It’s Wonho” Wonho said as he tugs Hyungwon’s hair harshly  
“Hmmh?” Wonho licks his lips and pulled Hyungwon’s hands over his head  
“Get in the car” he said using his usual voice when he face a bad guy on the field, Hyungwon shuddered at followed his order, getting in the back seat  
Wonho quickly removed his gun and the other things to a safe place before he turned back to Hyungwon, a tent was visible in his front pants. Wonho leaned down the un-cuffed his hands  
“Strip” Hyungwon took off his clothes slowly and teasing Wonho, he knows how the man eyeing every moves, he took off his shirt showing his milky white skin and unbuckled his pants, he hissed at the cold air as he strokes his leaking member in his hands. Hyungwon bit his lip and quickly straddled Wonho’s lap, rolling his hips and moaned at the friction  
“Why are you driving alone in 2 AM?” Wonho asked as he let Hyungwon stripped him  
“I was partying with friends but then they got busy with their boyfriends”  
“So you got lonely?” Hyungwon didn’t answered the question  
“I want your clothes off but I don’t want the harness to go” Hyungwon puffed his cheeks, Wonho chuckled  
“You had a thing for harness don’t you?”  
“Nope, just you in harness” Hyungwon said again, taking Wonho’s uniform off and unbuckled his pants he gasped at the sight of Wonho’s cock, Wonho was ~~_huge_~~ and he’s not sure if that thing was going to fit inside of him  
“You got lube?” Hyungwon nodded and gives Wonho a packet of lube, Wonho pulled him into a deep kissed, before going down to his jawline and his neck. Leaving purplish mark here and there, marking him.  
“Hhaa” Hyungwon moaned and gasped as he felt cold sensation to his entrance, Wonho circled the puckered hole before sliding the first finger in  
“Don’t prep too much” Hyungwon moaned when Wonho slides another finger again and again until four fingers were inside of him  
“No can do honey, gotta prep you if you’re going to take this beast” Wonho said, thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting Hyungwon’s sweet spot everytime. Hyungwon was a moaning mess, gripping at anything he could reached as he was practically bouncing in the older man’s lap  
Wonho growled as he pulled his fingers out, smirking when Hyungwon whimpered at the loss. He positioned himself to Hyungwon’s entrance, Hyungwoon put his hands on Wonho’s chest and steadied himself before sliding down until he was finally seated.  
“Fuck” he cursed lowly, he had sex before but he didn’t know if that thing was going to tear him in half, he shuts his eyes as a tear escaped. Wonho running his hands on his back in circling motions to help ease the pain  
“I told you that we need to prep you” Wonho licked at Hyungwon’s collarbone before nibbling at them  
“Mmhmmhh” Hyungwon moaned before rolling his hips slowly, moaned at the full sensation. Wonho filled him to the brim and he never felt this good before. Hyungwon keep riding Wonho’s cock until he was bouncing on the older man’s lap  
“Hha ahh!” he screamed in ecstasy when he hit the sweet spot, Wonho quickly turned them around and spread Hyungwon’s legs wider before sliding back in. Ramming into the younger male mercilessly and hitting the sweet spot dead on, he loves the way Hyungwon moaned and squirmed under him.  
“T-there!” Hyungwon gasped as the stimulation was too much, he gripped at Wonho’s bulky arms as he scrunched his nose at the pleasure  
“I’m- ahhh!! I can’t-“ Hyungwon moaned as Wonho increased his pace  
“Cum for me” Wonho said in his ear, Hyungwon shuddered as his orgasm hit, spurting white ropes to his stomach and some on Wonho’s chest. The air in the car was getting steamy as the windows started to fogged, the air was heavy with the smell of sex  
Wonho continued to rammed into him as he reached his climax too, filling Hyungwon deep with his seed, riding his orgasm and pulled out slowly. Watching a few drips of his cum leaked out from his abused pink hole.  
“That was amazing” Hyungwon said as he pulled Wonho into a deep kiss, gripping at Wonho’s red locks.  
“I still wants you to fuck me in that harness” he pouted making Wonho chuckled  
“We’ll do that next time” Wonho said as he took his phone, 3:15 AM  
“Shit” he cursed under his breath  
“Why??”  
“My boss is so going to be mad at me”  
“For what? For having sex with a cute and amazing teenager?” Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow  
“For not coming in work today” Wonho said as he slides his cock back inside

-

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. This one shot was inspired with Chaerry officer Hyungwon at the recent fansign. I couldn't help myself, I know... I'm hopeless, but my soul demands a HyungWonho police officer one shot. What can I say?  
> Anyway, guys I made this special to my beloved baby boo~  
> Baby, if you're reading this, I love you ♡
> 
> Don't forget to stream Jealousy guys! It's almost 3M!! We have the chance to win~  
> Also stream comeback videos too, and stream their songs~  
> We can do it Monbebe~ ♡♡♡♡
> 
> I will probably update In Time tonight ~
> 
> Happy April's Fools Day to those who celebrated XD


End file.
